I Promise to Heaven and Back
by MyNameIsButtCabbage
Summary: A child is delivered to Arthur Kirkland's door, though the deliverer is unknown and also to why he of all people received this girl. As she grows up along with him and his family, secrets are revealed and bonds are changed. All that is taken away, however, when the harsh truth is handed to everyone. OC included, bad summary I know but eh.


**Wait, wait before you start reading my fic I want to thank you for actually clicking on it. I never really thought someone would read my stories or even get this far in the author's note but... Ok you can continue on your way now, thanks.**

**P.S. Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or any of its fabulous characters but I sure as hell wish I did.**

* * *

In a house of London, not one being spoke a word for another exhausting day had ended. Night fell and the skies were cleared for the stars to shine and the moon to watch over the land.

Today was Christmas and the house's residents threw a celebration with their friends and family. Wine being passed around, children opening presents, laughter exploding throughout the threshold. Though, at the time being, everyone became tired and none roamed the streets.

Except for one.

She is a beautiful young woman; a girl who reached just a little past adulthood, but she carried in her arms what seemed to be her child. Her long golden hair whipped behind her as she ran to no destination at all. All she wanted to get to was safety, but that was impossible now.

Tears streamed down her chin and spotted the pavement of the ground as she moved swiftly through narrow pathways and the obstacles lying past it. Golden bracelets on either arm jingled a heavenly sound. She reached an open area with nowhere to hide, but everywhere to run. Her body moved as fast as it could to knock on a door. The door to the only house still awake, and to the only house able to help her.

The girl heard quick footsteps approaching her and so she gently set down her baby on the top stair of the house clear of snow. The child slept as calm as an angel, not ever knowing of the events happening before her. "Be safe, my darling." Her mother whispered. "Live as I will not, and bring happiness to this corrupted world." A single and last tear fell upon her child's cheek as the woman fled the area; never to return. A small crowd hidden by the darkness raced by the newborn female and away for the woman that left.

As soon as they disappeared into the distance, the door to the house that had been knocked on opened, revealing light onto the dark streets. An English man scanned the area for whoever called, but found no one. A cry sounded from the ground, and he stared at the beautiful newborn presented to him. He bent down and picked her up into his arms, minding not to hurt her. He wiped away the tears that were on the newborn's face with his thumb, carrying her inside his warm home.

Two children, both blonde like their father and no older than of 5 years, exited out of another room. They said nothing as their eyes fell upon the small child in the English man's arms. They glanced at each other with tired eyes, but only for a second. "Are you two ready for bed, now?" Their father questioned, his soft voice calming the crying child. He fixed the cotton pink sheet wrapped around her to keep warm. The little brothers silently nodded, not daring to frighten the girl more than she was already. "Go on then. I'm sure all of London has already fallen asleep besides us."

The man led his children to their room, tucking them in and giving each a kiss on the head. The older of the two spoke. "Daddy, who's the baby?"

A brief moment of silence came before the father replied, "I'm not sure. But she may be your sister very soon." The girl was fast asleep as before, her hands tightly clutching the man's shirt. He then noticed the time and rushed, "My, it's 2 AM. Good night, my darlings." He gave another kiss on their heads and went out their bedroom door. Leaning on its frame, his emerald eyes locked on the sleeping child. "Why would someone leave you? All alone and while young too." Just right there, he noticed the elegant embroidered letters in the corner of the child's cloth.

_**-Alexandra, my angel-**_

"Your mother left this for me, huh? My name is Arthur. I believe I'll be protecting you from now on..." His eyes drooped from exhaustion. "Well then. Merry Christmas. Alexandra."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter, but I swear I'll try to make the oncoming chapters way more longer and full of action. This was just an intro into what's happening and who's who. You deserve a cookie for finishing my first chapter! *tosses cookie jar* I'm also not forcing you, but I would be really grateful if you left some feedback or something. Oh ya, please and thank you. Feedback for the poor!1**


End file.
